dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball AF (Disasters GoOn's version)
Dragon Ball AF is a fictional sequel to Dragon Ball GT. It was started by a group of fans who wanted a sequel to Dragon Ball Z and GT. This version is Toyble's version combined with some fanfictional scenarios that I thought of. In my case, the show lasts for 192 episodes, made up of 12 sagas, and six movies are connected with this show. History Back in 1997, a fan of Dragon Ball Z created the famous "Super Saiyan 5 Goku" image. This spread like wildfire, and soon, everyone started talking about a new series. But then, they later found out that it was all a fake. But this didn't end there, since fans wanted more. So, fictional stories about how it will go were created. Then, in 2003, Toyble created a dōjinshi, or fanmade comic, about the series. It showed the Z Fighters fighting Xicor, Goku's third son, who was an evil Saiyan god. Combined with Young Jijii's work, this spread like wildfire, developing into the fanfictions we know of today. This is one of those fanfictions. Summary In one of the most epic sequels to GT, Goku and the other face some of their most formidable opponents yet. They face off with Xicor and Ezizo, along with other opponents. But nothing can compare to the most dangerous opponent yet, one who could alter the face of the entire MULTIVERSE unless Goku and the others can stop him. Based on the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT stories, this is a sequel you don't want to miss! Characters As always, we get to see Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the rest of the characters. But we also get to see several new characters, including Xicor, who ends up turning into a good guy after facing off with Goku. We also see several new villains, including Ezizo, Buster Blader, and Overlord. Timeline The show takes place one year after Dragon Ball GT, on March 6th, 796 A.D. The timeline extends all the way to the year 812 A.D., where the Ultimate Saga takes place. Sagas Here are the official sagas that I created just for fun. Obviously, it's going to start with the Xicor and Super Xicor sagas. Here are the sagas. *Xicor Saga: The saga, the first saga in this series, talks about Xicor arriving on Earth for the first time, forcing the Z Fighters to face this new threat. (based off of Toyble's Dragon Ball AF) *Super Xicor Saga: It's the conclusion to the story of Xicor, the Saiyan God. We see Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan 5's, and we see the real reason why Xicor is attacking the Earth. *Super Ezizo Saga: When a super demon named Ezizo threatens to destroy the galaxy, can the Z-Fighters stop him? *Zeel Saga: Zeel, a Machine Mutant, has come to Earth to continue Dr. Myuu's plans of taking over the galaxy! With Goku gone, Vegeta is Earth's only hope of survival. But how can he and his friends defeat a foe who can manipulate an entire planet, even if the planet isn't made entirely of metal? *Evil Goku Saga: After an experiment goes wrong in Trunks' lab, an alternate Goku breaks free. Will Goku be forced to reach another form of Super Saiyan to defeat this alternate Goku? *Super Dark Rage Saga: Rage, a super cyborg, has destroyed a military post and wants to put an end to all life on Earth. Can the Z Fighters defeat him? *Fire Race Saga: Several years after Goku stopped the senseless slaughter from Hell's worst demons, a new threat has come to Earth. The Fire-jins, a race that's an opponent to the Ice-jins, have come to Earth to destroy it, under their leader Heater. Will Goku be forced to ascend into the ultimate stage of existence-Super Saiyan 100-to defeat this alien race? *Karo Saga: An evil Super Tuffle, named Dr. Karo, wants revenge against the Z Fighters, specifically the Saiyans, so he's gathered the Black Star Dragon Balls and has made his wish. With a power level that exceeds a Super Saiyan 10's, can the Z Fighters defeat this Super Tuffle? *Black Star Resurrection Saga: After learning that the Earth has only one year to live until it explodes, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and Giru the robot all hop on the Time Machine and fly across the galaxy to get the Black Star Dragon Balls. They face many new threats, including Buster Blader and Hatchiyack. *Hell Saga: In this saga, it turns out that Karo had created a rift that released all the demons in Hell, including a modified version of Janemba, known as Potoscy, causing the destruction of the Earth and chaos across the entire galaxy. Can Goku and Vegeta, along with Bardock, King Vegeta, and Nikos, the Original Super Saiyan put an end to this nightmare? *Ragnarok Saga: Ragnarok, Cell's brother, is causing mass death and destruction on a global scale. Can Bardock save the planet like he did a year earlier? *Ultimate Saga: In the year 812, Overlord, a guardian gone bad, has finally broken free from his crystal and is wreaking havoc across the universe. Not even Goku and Vegeta's best attacks are doing any damage to the monster. But Goku, who is capable of crossing dimensions, along with the guardians, Princess Celestia, and the Teen Titans, has a plan. Will this plan work? (I couldn't have created this saga without SuperSaiyanKrillin's permission, so give ''him ''the credit, not me.) Movies *Super Karto (film): Turle's brother, Karto, has come to Earth to avenge his brother. With a strength equal to a Super Saiyan 6, if not stronger, he overwhelms the Z Fighters. Can Goku defeat this Saiyan, or will Karto succeed in his revenge? *Fusion Reborn (film): Janemba, a few years before the Hell Saga, had broken free from his prison. After absorbing all the dark energy in the prison, he creates a rift that rains death and destruction all across the Earth. Even in their full power, Goku and Vegeta find out that they're outclassed by Janemba. This forces them to do fusion. But will it work? *The Dark Saiyan (film): The Dark Saiyan, an entity created from Planet Vegeta's destruction, has come to Earth to take over the populace and create a new race of Saiyans. Can Goku and Vegeta stop this monster? *Cell Jr's Revenge (film): One of Cell's last remaining Cell, Jr's, Cell, Junior himself, is wanting to spread on Cell and Ragnarok's legacy by killing everyone on Earth. Will Gohan and Vegeta be forced to fuse? Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Disasters GoOn Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic